summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリオ, Gabrio) is a character from the video game Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2. He is the leader of a group of humans and summon creatures known as the Wind Brigade. Gabriel is a summon creature who longs for his homeworld, Maetropa, and is desperate to return to it. He even betrays his friends in order to try and return to his homeworld, however, he regrets the choices he made later on. He has dog/wolf-like attributes, including a strong sense of smell and only being able to relax when not alone. Gabriel is almost never seen without his best friend, Xeride. Background Gabriel is a summon creature of the beast tribe. The circumstances of his summoning and who summoned him are unknown, as well as how he ended up living in the forest nearby cliff village and how he met his best friend, Xeride. Gabriel eventually came across Rocky and Kara, who had formed a group called the "Wind Brigade", and he ended up as the leader of the Wind Brigade. Gabriel looks after all the other members of the Wind Brigade, who look up to him and feel safe around him. Involvement The player first encounters Gabriel when looking for herbs with which to treat Blair's sickness. Gabriel had been looking for these herbs to help some of the members of the Wind Brigade and was attacked by a large summon creature. The player defeats this creature, and both Gabriel and the player take some of the herbs. Afterwards, Gabriel appears from time to time to talk with the main character, and sometimes helps them with their quest. However, he also sabotages them and gives information to the main character's enemies, and is even fought three times while wearing black armor and calling himself "the black swordsman" During the last of these encounters, Gabriel's helmet breaks and his identity is discovered. He betrayed everyone because Gedharm told him that he would be able to send Gabriel back to Maetropa in exchange for his help, and Gabriel accepted, even though he suspected that Gedharm was lying due to the former's desperation. After his identity is discovered, he goes to an unknown location before being attacked by Ryouga, who needed Xeride to send him to the Oni Hot Springs to chase the player, which Xeride had done while Gabriel was helping Gedharm. However, Gabriel saves the player from Ryouga during the confrontation between Ryouga and the player. Gabriel later uses a radio to help the player rescue Tatiana and Orin from Lynn, and Xeride teleports the player to Goura for the final battle. When the player goes for a walk each night, Gabriel is one of the people they can visit, and the protagonist will speak with him and will be seen during the ending if he was the last character you visited. Strategy Each of the three times you face him, Gabriel is fairly easy. He uses 2-hit in the first battle, spin attack in the second battle,and gale strike in the third battle, but all these skills can be blocked. An easy way to defeat Gabriel is to block his sword attacks, then counter with your own sword attacks, or block his attacks and attack him with an axe or drill while he is blocking to break his weapon and get a strong material for making weapons. Quotes "I'm actually happy I was summoned here to Lyndbaum, because... because I was able to be your friend." Trivia *When Tatiana calls the main character "a wimp", Gabriel says "well...that's not really correct." The reason he knows this is because he fought with you earlier. This happens before his identity is revealed, and implies that he is possible the unidentified person you fought earlier (and turns out it actually is the fact). *Gabriel is playable in this game's "Gabriel mode" in which you play as Gabriel, still dressed as the Black Swordsman, and fight a series of monsters as well as Orin and Gedharm. Gabriel has his stats and weapon from the third fight against him in this mode. To activate this, you need to beat the game without Lynn destroying the radio. *If Gabriel's sword breaks during Gabriel mode,he will switch to a hammer, though he did not have one in the game. Strangely, Gabriel swings his hammer much more quickly than Edgar or Aera, and swings it in a sideways motion instead of downwards. *Gabriel is fought more times than any other rival character, with 3 separate battles against him. *Gabriel also holds the record for losing the most fights over the course of the game, losing 5 different fights (3 against the player, 1 agaisnt the dragon plant, and one against Ryouga. *Had the protagonist not visit Gabriel after the Oni Hot Springs incident, Kara will step in and she herself will convince Gabriel to stay in the game's setting. See also Xeride External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Swordcraft Characters